


New Years

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Holidays, Looking Out For A Friend, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana makes a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "New Years"

Hana hung up the phone and stared at it contemplatively. She had called to check on Thoru, knowing that the New Year’s might be a painful time for her friend. Hana had already offered to let Tohru come celebrate with her family, as had Uo, but they had been turned down.

And in a way, Hana understood. Tohru hadn’t had much time to grieve over the last year, and the holidays might provide a quiet time for her to think. Hana knew that privacy, time off from work, and the memories of the holidays might be just what Tohru needed right now. But Hana also knew that too much time alone could send Tohru spiraling into her grief. And that simply wouldn’t do.

Considering what Tohru had just told her about the Sohma’s change in plans, Hana quickly made a decision. Grabbing her cloak, she headed for the door.


End file.
